


I am Free, I am Free (There are No Strings on Me)

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes freedom comes from death. Sometimes you don't know your choking on your puppet strings until they are pulled away from your neck.</p>
<p>A rewriting of 3.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Free, I am Free (There are No Strings on Me)

Lexa’s blood oozes between Clarke’s fingers as she tries to stop the bleeding, the wound is deep and the blood is spilling out too quickly. Lexa’s breath is coming in rough pants now and Clarke fears she may not have much longer to live. Titus is still looking on with a grim expression while Murphy paces in the background, watching on.

“Stay with me” Clarke begs for what had to have been the hundredth time, she’s begging for Lexa to stay with her, to not leave her the same way Finn did. No, she couldn’t lose another person that she loved. Not Lexa, she couldn’t loose Lexa. Lexa was special, she was more important to Clarke then anyone had been. She saw the best in Clarke while others didn’t. She looked at Clarke with eyes so green, so filled with wonder and love and everything Clarke knew she didn’t deserve.

“Wait,” Murphy finally speaks, Clarke doesn’t take her eyes off Lexa, but she listens to the boy behind her talk “I think I know how to save her.”

“What?” Clarke snaps looking over at him, not moving her hands from the hole in Lexa’s stomach.

“Jaha gave me this chip thing that he said gets rid of pain and heals, maybe it will heal her. He seems to think it can do anything and he might be crazy but do we really have any other options right not?”

Clarke doesn’t know when she and Murphy became we, and she’s shocked at his willingness to help Lexa.

“You can’t know that.” Titus barks from his place near Clarke. “It could make it worse.”

“We can try or we can let her die.” Murphy states, “You seem to think she’s dead already so why not try to save her? Get the chip.”

Titus doesn’t move,

“GET IT TITUS!” Clarke yells and Titus looks over at her. “Please,”

Titus takes one look at Lexa, who give a weak nod and he’s off. Clarke stares into Lexa’s eyes, the green eyes she loves that are slowly loosing their life. She wants it back, she wants to see Lexa’s eyes light up and sparkle and everything that she wants to capture in paint and charcoal.

Titus comes back what feels like years later with the chip in his hand. Murphy takes it from him and inspects it.

“She has to swallow it.” Murphy says as he hands it off to Clarke. Clarke looks at Lexa with a pleading look before bringing the chip to her lips. Lexa stares at her a moment before opening her mouth, allowing Clarke to place it over her tongue, and swallowing with some difficulty.

The color drains from Lexa’s face almost instantly. Her breath comes slower, more strained with every breath. She coughs again and black blood drips down the corner of her mouth. A look of panic quickly taking over Clarke’s features.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s hand comes up to Lexa’s hair as she exhales again, slowly until she’s still, “LEXA”

Murphy stands frozen as tears roll down Clarke’s eyes, a sob breaking through as she leans over to place a desperate kiss on Lexa’ lips, “Please, no”

After a moment of Clarke’s sobbing and begging at Lexa’s lifeless body, Titus walks over and places his hands on Clarke’s arms, trying to remove her from Lexa.

“Wanheda, please,” Titus begs as he finally forces Clarke away, “I need to finish the ritual…it’s what she would have wanted.”

Clarke nods and goes over to stand next to Murphy. They watch as Titus moves Lexa to her side.

“What are you going to do to her.” Clarke asks as Titus reveals the tattoo on Lexa’s neck as well as the scar.

“The sacred symbol,” Murphy noted more to himself then anything else as they watch Titus take a blade to Lexa’s neck, running it down the scar. He moves the skin and pulls from her neck what looks like a black jellyfish with long stringy legs. Clarke’s face is disgusted and horrified.

“What is that?”

“The the other AI” Murphy answers before Titus corrects him.

“You are wrong, It’s the Commander’s spirit” Titus explains as he boxes the creature. When he is done he goes to pick Lexa’s up again as he calls to the sentries outside informing them of the Commander’s death. There’s so much sudden movement as the sentries take horrified glances at their commander’s dead body. They hide it quickly and turn to escort Titus out.

A single sound causes everything to stop.

The strained gasp comes from the previous Commander’s throat as she draws in air, her body jerking violently causing Titus to drop her.

Murphy admits that perhaps at a different time the sight of the old man looking overly horrified and dropping someone would have been funny.

Lexa hits the floor, gasping for breath, no sooner had she hit the ground is Clarke on top of her, her arms around her shoulders, keeping her close and glaring at the guards who had raised their weapons in shock. They couldn’t be blamed too much, the dead girl just sprung back to life. They share a look before they slowly lower their weapons. One of Clarke’s hands move to Lexa’s face once the guards stand down,

“Hey, hey, shhh,” Lexa’s eyes are unfocused and her color is coming back rapidly when she finally takes notice of Clarke she seems to focus on her for a moment.

“Klark,” Her voice is strained and rough but that doesn’t stop the relieved gasp from Clarke’s throat or the kiss she presses to Lexa’s lips as if she stopped Lexa would stop breathing again. When she pulls away she’s smiling like the sun rose after a thousand year night. Lexa tries to push herself up into a more seated position, but her arm gives out on her and Clarke pulls her closer until she’s half-way on her lap, her head rested in the crock of Clarke’s neck.

She’s weak but she’s alive.

“You’re OK,” Clarke mutters as Lexa gives a weak nod.

“The Commander’s spirit,” Titus begins looking at the box like he has no idea what to do. “It has still moved on, Lexa and company are free to stay here until the new commander is chosen.”

Clarke looks up, holding tighter to Lexa as if Titus was threatening to take her away.

“Collect the nightbloods,” Titus tells the sentries, “the concave must go on.”

They leave the room, leaving the two woman on the floor with Murphy standing awkwardly until two handmaidens walk in.

“Wanheda, please, let us help,” The first one rushes over to Lexa’s other side, “Let us get her to her room, we can wash your sheets in the morning Wanheda.”

“Thank you Sora” Clarke says as the both balance Lexa’s weight between them. The other handmaiden looks over at Murphy,  
“Murphy of the Sky People, please come with us. We can have a healer look at your wounds.” Murphy shrugs as Sora starts to lead him away, “You may take a bath if you like as well, if you are hungry we can prepare food.”

“You’re more generous then baldy.” Murphy states off-handedly.

“Consider it our thanks for saving H-Lexa.” The maiden leads him out of the room while Clarke and Sora struggle with Lexa until they reach her room, resting her on the bed. Lexa was weak, her legs wobbling like a newborn deer the entire way.

Sora walks over to get Lexa fresh clothes. Within moments Clarke feels Lexa’s head hit her shoulder and turns back to the girl.

“Are you well Leksa?”

“Head hurts,” Lexa grumbles and Clarke frowns, thinking back to the thing Titus pulled from Lexa’s neck. The handmaiden places the clothes on the bed next to Lexa and turns to Clarke.

“I can make some tea for the pain,”

“Thank you Sora,” Clarke states as the handmaiden.

“Let me get you a basin to clean up.” Sora states as she walks off. Clarke looks back to Lexa, her breathing not as even as Clarke would like. Sora comes back to the basin quickly and promises to get the tea quickly before disappearing again. Clarke eases Lexa into a laying on her back so Clarke can clean off. She doesn’t take her eyes off Lexa as she cleans the black blood from her hands, watching her chest raise and fell with every breath. When Clarke’s done she grabs the rag from the basin and rings it out before gently wiping away the drying blood from the corner of Lexa’s mouth. Green eyes open and stare into blue with a dazed expression.

“There you are,” Clarke said softly as she pulls away for a moment before running the cloth across Lexa’s face to clean the traces of sweat. Clarke finishes cleaning her face and coaxes Lexa back into a sitting position so she can change her shirt. No sooner is Lexa cleaned and changed that Sora comes back with the promised tea.

“Here you are, to ease the pain,” Sora states as she hands Lexa the cup, which Lexa takes in both hands before offering a cup to Clarke, “Something for the nerves Wanheda, it must have been a stressful day.”

“Thank you,” Clarke nods as Sora smiles and takes her leave. Clarke takes a few comforting sips and watches Lexa nurse her cup, she looked tired, and pained.

Questions at the tip of her tongue, the what ifs and now whats that hang in the air.

“You should leave tomorrow,” Lexa notes weakly, “Titus cannot hold off the armies for long. They will come after you, Klark.”

“Come with me,” Clarke asks, “I cannot lose you again Leksa,”

“You will not loose me, Klark,” Lexa puts her half-dunk tea down on the table, “I will go.”

Clarke places her cup down so quickly she feels it almost shatters and presses a long kiss to Lexa’s lips. They snuggle into each other that night, but Clarke doesn’t sleep. She watches Lexa breath to ensure she doesn’t leave again.

Clarke snuggles closer into Lexa’s warmth and listens to her heartbeat.

“I’m not the commander anymore” Lexa says it like she’s just figuring it out and Clarke picks her head up to look at her. Lexa’s eyes hold a mixture of exhaustion and wonder and Clarke can’t help but smile and be confused at the same time. Lexa suddenly looks at Clarke was more alertness then she’s seen in the last few hours.

“I want to show you the ocean.” Lexa says suddenly and Clarke gives her a confused look.

“Why the ocean?” Clarke asks despite how much she’d love to see it. She’s read books about the ocean and had seen old photographs.

“Because I can.” Lexa emphasizes it so much that Clarke can’t help but be a little charmed.

“You couldn’t show me the ocean before?” Suddenly Lexa rolls over so she’s leaning over Clarke.

“I didn’t have time to go to the ocean myself before.” Lexa explains, “Now I’m not the commander, I don’t have to meet with ambassadors, I don’t have to go over trade agreements, I don’t have to read and pass new laws.”

Lexa’s facial expression drops suddenly and Clarke feels her heart ache just a bit at the face.

“I will miss the nightbloods.”

“You liked training them.” Clarke noted as Lexa went back to laying down next to Clarke with her arms wrapped around her. “Maybe you can make Aden your second? If he doesn’t become Commander.”

Lexa holds Clarke closer, a content sigh leaving her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my clexa fans out there suffering, I know it’s been a rough day. Our dear commander taken from us in a way that leaves us all sick. I’m so upset, and honestly I’ve decided to stop watching The 100. I can’t knowing what they’ve done to our fandom. I will still write because I know I can write a better story then they’ve given to us. Lexa deserved better then she got. Clarke deserved better then to watch someone she loves die again.  
> I want to take a moment to thank all the Bellarke shippers who, surprisingly, showed their support for the Clexa fans and offered their shoulders to us. When they acknowledged how horrible we were treated, we stand stronger together. I also want to say how wonderful Eliza, Lindsey and the other cast members have been for their support. They’ve been doing damage control all morning after what JR put us through and I love that they show how upset they are with the decision as best they can.
> 
> I’ve unfollowed JR on all social media as well as the other writers and I acknowledge everyone do the same. We need to make it known that we will not stand to have our representation taken from us in a way that is badly written and done with such distaste. If I wrote for The 100, I wouldn’t have killed Lexa.
> 
> That being said, I ask for my Clexa shippers to stand together, support each other, and of course don’t stop shipping. Death is not the end for us. We will survive and we will create our own endings, better endings, ones that are worthy of the characters we love.
> 
> I may add to this, I'm undecided. If I continue the rating will probably go up.


End file.
